


Serendipity

by akira_miyako



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Barista!Shuichi, Boys Kissing, Cafe AU, Concerts, D.I.C.E - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Idiots in Love, If you love kokichi ouma you came to the right place, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Men Crying, NO DEATHS, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Shuichi is confused, Soft kokichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but he copes because Kokichi is cute, daily life, i love dice so much btw, just happiness, kokichi being cute, more tags will be added as I go, no killing, proposal, random meetings, soft ouma kokichi, world cold and hard saiouma soft and warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_miyako/pseuds/akira_miyako
Summary: A collection of Saiouma one-shots across various universes that I write in my spare time!





	1. Proposal

The constant ticking of a wall clock echoes throughout the empty room. Shuichi Saihara, detective extraordinaire was currently working on his latest case, a litter of missing kittens of a close friend of his. Although it might not seem like a big deal, he takes all his cases extremely seriously. Of course, this earned him a good reputation and he managed to maintain a steady career of solving cases for people in his neighbourhood.

A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he recalled the time when he solved his very first case, the missing alligator which he still prided on this very day. His cheeks burned at the thought of his lady friend rewarding him with some chocolate on Valentine's Day. Now, he was rewarded with the happy smiles of his clients with each solved case. As he smiled absentmindedly to himself, he didn't notice the impending doom that was about to befall him.

"Ahah! I've got you right where I want you, detective!" Arms snaked around his figure as a voice he oh so adored rang in his eardrums. "Ah, Kokichi.. What are you still doing up?" Shuichi reached back and slowly began to caress the soft purple locks of his boyfriend. The response he earned was just arms clinging tighter onto him and his small head rubbing gently into his back. Ah, so he was just being clingy. Sighing, Shuichi responded, "You know I have to work on these cases Kichi. I'll join you in bed soon, okay?" Kokichi grunted and childishly kept clinging on to him. "No, I want my beloved Shumai next to me in bed," he whined. "Please, beloved?" Kokichi prolonged his e's and flashed the most heartbreaking puppy eyes he could ever muster at two in the morning at Shuichi. The little gremlin just _had_ to pull that card. He knew Shuichi could never resist the ruthless puppy eyes Kokichi often showed when he couldn't get what he wanted. And almost every time, Shuichi gave in instantly.

Pausing his continuous stroking, he contemplated on what to do while Kokichi does various things to aggravate him, which was absolutely not working because anyone who knew Kokichi for more than two seconds would know that he would do anything in his power to annoy them.

Finally giving in to his relentless poking, Shuichi stood up from his office chair and walked to their bedroom, with Kokichi, who was still clinging to him all the while. After shooing Kokichi away from the bathroom, Shuichi worked out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Shuichi was currently lathering his hair with soap when he suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the bedroom. "Kokichi, are you alright?" hearing Kokichi give an affirmative hum did nothing to quell his slight worry and curiosity of what was happening on the other side of the door.

Shuichi quickly finished washing up and exited the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping with excess water from his shower. What Shuichi would never expect to be met with was Kokichi, white laden, complete with a black and white checkered bowtie waiting patiently on their bed and holding an opened, black velvet box. Wrinkles of confusion that formed on Shuichi's forehead slowly disappeared as the realization sunk in.

"Surprise, my beloved Shuichi!" Kokichi lovingly crooned. What Shuichi would never expect to be met with was Kokichi, moving towards him and dropping onto one knee, with Shuichi still with a towel wrapped around his waist, sleep deprived and big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He never expected to be proposed to like this, but it was just so Kokichi that he couldn't help but nod feverishly. And Kokichi, _oh_ Kokichi stood up and brushed away his tears with such gentleness that Shuichi just burst into another set of fresh tears. Their lips met, as snot and tears mushed between their faces, but they didn't care. When they broke away, Kokichi nudged their foreheads together and stared into his eyes, while stroking his flushed cheeks. Shuichi leaned into his touch and indulgently closed his eyes. And then, the brightest grin appeared on Kokichi's face and Shuichi thought could rival the sun herself. "I love you so, so much Kichi," Shuichi found himself whispering those words as if speaking any louder would shatter their sparking moment."Nishishi, don't state the obvious, idiot," Kokichi rolled his eyes. "But I love you too, my beloved Shumai. So much," he then quietly uttered, cheeks light pink. "I can't believe you couldn't wait to propose until after I put on some clothes," Kokichi snickered. "Why would you put on some when you're gonna take em' off anyway afterwards?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shuichi couldn't comprehend the ridiculousness of the situation and burst out laughing. Shuichi wiped the tears that formed at his eyes and pulled away to finally put on some clothes. "Let's save that for tomorrow, Kichi," ignoring the pout on Kokichi's face as he slipped on some pyjamas. "I put all that work into this, and this is all I get!?" Kokichi burst into tears, as dramatic as he always is. Crocodile tears, again. Shuichi shook his head fondly and patted his now fiance's head. "Come on, Kichi. Go change, and join me in bed," Kokichi grunted and went to change into his pyjamas.

Finally situated in Shuichi's waiting arms, Kokichi buried his nose in the crook of his neck and curled a leg over him protectively. Kissing his forehead, they fell asleep peaceful, warm and safe. Shuichi would never be expected to be proposed to like that and really, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on here. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If any prompts are suggested, I will gladly write them!


	2. Hide and seek

The shining rays of morning light pierce through white lacey curtains, landing on a jumble of tangled limbs on a bed. The tangled limbs were a pair of lovers, inseparable and intangible. The smaller of the two groaned as the morning rays fell on his face, unintentionally smacking the other with his flailing hands. 

"Ugh.. Kichi, what time is it?" Choosing not to answer, the leader instead tightened his grip on Shuichi and nuzzled his nose in the crook of his lover's neck. Almost immediately, he reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Kokichi's small figure and exhaled softly. 

They both longed for days like these, where they just relax and revel in each other's presence. What with D.I.C.E's shenanigans keeping Kokichi up and the seemingly never-ending files stacking up in Shuichi's office made them both have different sleeping schedules. Though, once in a while they could both find some time for each other in their busy schedules. With the sun steadily rising, they spent their whole morning with gentle touches, longing glances and blissful company, found in each other.

Shuichi peeked an eye open and was immediately met with two striking violet eyes staring back at him. Reaching out, he gently caressed his soft cheeks, porcelain and so delicate. Kokichi closed his eyes in contentment and giggled quietly. "You're making me not wanna get up, Shu," he whined. Shuichi snickered and continued showering his purple-haired boyfriend with love. Shuichi thinks that he deserved the world and wants to put the years of neglect and abuse that he had endured for so long behind him. He is finally given a chance to be a part of a loving home, courtesy of Shuichi. 

They've been living a quiet life together for about a year now and got together during their second year in Hope's Peak. At first, Kokichi kept up his walls but slowly and gradually, he let his guard down for Shuichi as he began trusting the detective more. Sweet, gentle Kokichi who always kept his facade as an evil Supreme Leader with a cold heart due to things he endured during his childhood. As Kokichi leaned into his touch, he wondered how someone who has been through so much could let his guard down for someone like him. 

As if sensing his self deprecating tendencies, Kokichi leaned in and tenderly kissed his right cheek. "Nishishi! My beloved is thinking so hard! Give your beautiful mind a rest once in a while," Rolling his eyes affectionately, Shuichi got up with his boyfriend in tow and went into the bathroom. 

They've never really given much thought in showing their bare selves to each other, having done much more in the bedroom. The detective's cheeks burned at the thought while rubbing some soap on Kokichi's back. Kokichi, being much smaller and faster rinsed off and exited the bathroom-while being cheeky the whole time-after being denied by Shuichi for a sensual shower together. Shuichi left the bathroom and was met with some clothes that Kokichi picked for him on the bed.

Silently thanking him, Shuichi wore the clothes and was about to search for his boyfriend when he saw a piece of paper on the bunched sheets. 'Come find me' it said, in sparkly purple glitter. Shaking his head fondly, he quietly giggled at Kokichi's childishness despite almost graduating. He left the bedroom and thought about his options. 

Kokichi left about 5 minutes faster than him in the bathroom, he couldn't have gone that far could he? Determined, the detective checked the kitchen, living room, and guest room but faltered when he couldn't find the leader. 

Worriedly, Shuichi looked outside and saw little snowflakes falling from the sky, dismissing the thought that Kokichi had gone outside. Though, there was one place he hasn't checked. Shuichi walked back into the kitchen and suspiciously opened the upper cabinets.

"Boo!" Kokichi exclaimed. Shuichi, overcame with shock, backed away and hit his side with the kitchen aisle. "Ow...," The detective grimaced and looked up at Kokichi, who was wearing a mischievous grin. The grin softened as he jumped down from the cabinets and rubbed Shuichi's side comfortingly. "You won, beloved! I knew you would find me because you're so smart!" Shuichi rolled his eyes and pat his head gently in response."That's great and all, but I hope you find safer places to hide, I'd hate it if you hurt yourself while having fun," Shuichi smiled gently at him. The leader reached up and put his hand as a salute. "Aye, aye!" He retorted with a huge smile. The detective then picked him up and brought them to the couch to watch some cheesy rom coms-that Shuichi was strangely fond of-while peppering his face with kisses all the while. Kokichi made his horse-like giggle and Shuichi couldn't help but think that it's endearing. In his opinion, there isn't a better way to spend his morning than with his boyfriend, relaxing and fooling around. 

Marriage isn't something that he thought about often, as the infidelity cases he's solved has changed his perspective on marriage as a whole. Kokichi was an exception, though. Shuichi has had a few lovers before, but none of them made him feel as loved as the little leader-who was currently nuzzling his arm and giving quips at certain points of the movie-he was one in a million, with his unique personality that Shuichi was lucky enough to be graced with. The detective is prone to solving mysteries, after all, and Kokichi was a mystery that he has yet to uncover. When the leader chooses to show his real self-free of lies and deceit-Shuichi will be here, ready to hold him, patient and unyielding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to delve more into their daily life and describing their synergy as a couple so these stories are probably all about their domestic life since I'm an absolute sucker for those. These are also very clearly self-indulgent.


	3. Concert

Blinding lights pierced through the dark atmosphere as countless sweaty, overexcited fans jumped up and down, giddy and without a care in the world, singing along to the singer's melodically inclined voice.

That includes Shuichi Saihara, who was mind you, a bit tamer than the others but he was wearing a large grin nonetheless. An unusual feature for someone quiet such as he. He never liked attending large, loud concerts, content with having a quiet night at his apartment and reading up case files for his detective work.

He got the tickets as a gift and could not refuse Kaede's-his best friend- pleading puppy eyes. He swears he gives in too easily to people. Whilst the shining lights sparkled all around him and lost in thought, he failed to see a figure slide next to him in the rush of the moment.

The figure was small, about a head shorter than him and had large violet eyes, seemingly purple when the light reflected his eyes just right. Complete with a grin and tendrils of hair that bounced every time he moved, he perked up at seeing the raven.

"Hi!" he greeted, over the loud music buzzing in their ears. Overwhelmed, Shuichi resorted to just a shy little hand wave. He never expected to do some social interaction today, he's never been too great at that. "Not articular with words, huh? Lucky for you, I'm into that!" the boy shouted, without a hint of shame. The raven had no time to blink as the boy shouted again. "That was a lie!" he gave a shit-eating grin.

The raven, confused by the boy's words just smiled uneasily. The boy's lips quirked up with mirth and took his hand, leading him towards the exit. Wordlessly, Shuichi let himself be lead by the boy before processing what exactly just happened. Just as they reached the other side the boy let go and sidled up to a nearby vending machine.

This has been, by far, the most bizarre thing that has ever happened to him. A loud groan interrupted his thoughts as he looked up to see the same boy trying to stick his arm through the vending machine. Shuichi's eyes widened as he rushed to help him. It was while he was trying to pull the boy's arm out was when he started to giggle quietly. Shuichi couldn't help but wear a small smile at the ridiculousness of it all. It was just too much for him to handle.

The boy pouted at his unsuccessful attempt to get the food that was stuck on one of the compartments. "Hey, uh what's your name?" The sleuth asked nervously, wanting to stop calling him "the boy" all the time. "Kokichi Ouma, pweased to make youw acqwuaintance!" he chided childishly while sticking a pale hand out. Shuichi quirked a smile at that. "Shuichi Saihara, a local detective," Kokichi had a knowing glint in his eyes as he said that but it disappeared before the raven could even blink.

Now that he thought about it, the smaller boy was kind of cute. "So, do you wanna get out of here and get something to eat?" Shuichi blinked. "Did you just ask me out?" With a faint blush painting his face, he asked. Kokichi shrugged. "Well, I'm finally out of that shitty concert my friends forced me to come to, _and_ with a cute guy! That kind of thing doesn't happen every day. So obviously, this must be the work of fate!" He winked. Shuichi held back a chuckle as he shook his head. He was growing fond of the boy already. The detective held out his phone, face reddened and eyes darting from left to right. Slightly shocked, Kokichi took it gleefully, and Shuichi could feel the flustered happiness radiating from his figure.

"Oh, and I still haven't excused you for insulting my favourite band, by the way," Kokichi grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus! Been busy with school!


	4. Cafe au

Kokichi thinks he is by no means naive. Always aware of his surroundings, he'd say he had a pretty good grasp on how the world works. He prided on his ability to always stay composed, after all, he is the world's supreme leader. Self-proclaimed, but hey who's counting? So why the hell does he find himself making googly eyes at the cute barista behind the counter that's currently making his coffee? Because he's an idiot, that's why.

His name was Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi didn't spend all that time trying to read his name tag without him noticing for nothing. The navy-haired boy turned around with his drink and Kokichi felt his heart stop for a moment. How could he be reduced to this? A sappy lovestruck teenager, _gross_. The barista then smiled at him and saying Kokichi was enchanted would be an understatement. Mumbling a thank you, he returned(retreated)to his seat and tried to will away his burning cheeks. Miu would definitely make fun of him for this if she knew.

Struck by inspiration, he practically threw open his notebook and started sketching the soft-spoken barista. It was these little sparks of sudden inspiration that lead to the productions of his proudest pieces. Soft strokes filled the page as he drew the man's long, feminine eyelashes and lean figure which was also a result of his shameless staring. Eraser dust and excess carbon dropped from the notebook as his quick, skilful hands moved with familiar fervour, as they usually do when he's in the zone.

"Is that supposed to be me?" A pencil stroke squiggled across what was supposed to be the barista's short hair. Eyes widening, Kokichi quickly pressed the notebook against his chest as he was met with beautiful ivory eyes.

Shuichi's mouth quirked up into a small smile as he put a plate with some sort of baked pastry on the wooden cafe table. "Nope! It was actually my late great great great grandmother!" Lies flowed out of Kokichi's mouth as if it was second nature. It was what he was best at, after all. The raven hummed knowingly. "It's on the house. I was contemplating on when was the best time to come here since you were so into whatever it was you were drawing," Kokichi, who was starting to get lost in the barista's eyes only muttered a thanks with his mouth slightly agape.

The barista only smiled softly in turn and walked back to his spot behind the counter. He decided that it was best if he went back to the dorms as soon as possible before he melted into a purple mess of goop on the floor. As he was stuffing his face with the pastry, only then he saw the piece of paper underneath the plate, with a quickly scribbled phone number. Grinning and cheeks flushed, he exited the cafe. Needless to say, he didn't need to fantasize about the man through drawings now.

A few months and a phone call later, they were happy, dating and together. And with it comes a resolve. The barista, who Kokichi thought was the smoothest man alive, who had people falling for him left and right, was actually a shy and awkwardly adorable individual with a knack for solving crimes, hence his career centred around detective work.

Kokichi was currently at the sleuth's house and trying to sneak up behind him, who was whipping something up for dinner. "Dinner is almost ready, Kichi," Kokichi silently cursed. "Hey Shumai! What're you doing here?" Nothing a good lie can't fix! "You tell me, Kokichi," Kokichi could hear the smile in his voice as he said that.

Rolling his eyes, the smaller boy wrapped his arms tenderly around the raven's neck-while standing on his tippy toes-but couldn't help but feel upset with how he immediately stiffened up.

Over the months of them dating Shuichi had always had this kind of hesitance whenever Kokichi would hug him or bundle him up in his arms in loving embraces. The sleuth would explode into a flurry of reds and stiffen as hard as a rock. Of course, this concerned Kokichi for all he wanted was for Shuichi to always feel secure, wrapped up in his love.

Kokichi then snaked his arms around his boyfriend's waist and buried his face in the curve of his shoulder. That made the detective relax somehow, as he continued making their dinner. While nuzzling his back, Kokichi thinks of bringing this up to Shuichi later.

After dinner, they were both cuddled up with each other on the couch. Shuichi was watching one of those crime movies that he loved so much, and Kokichi was staring at him. The detective was too caught up in the crime-solving that he didn't notice his boyfriend's stare.

Ever so slowly, the purple-haired boy poked the sleuth's cheek. That seemed to alert the raven as he turned to see what his boyfriend wanted. Eyes widened as their lips met and hands cupped his face with a soothing gentleness, welcoming him into their grasp. He knows this, but he still finds himself flinching at the contact.

"Shuichi. Shumai. Hey, look at me," He opened one eye just as he realized that he had clenched his eyes tight in the heat of the moment. Kokichi sighed as he looked at his boyfriend's lost look. He decided to experiment and quickly took hold of the detective's pale hand. Once again, his other hand cupped the other male's face, caressing all the while as if trying to soothe a frightened animal.

The raven closed his eyes and covered the hand that was stroking his face. He sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry, Kichi. I t-try so hard to calm down my nerves when I'm with you, but my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, l-like it's about to overflow," Kokichi's eyes widened. Hearing his boyfriend sounding so sad made his chest ache.

"It's ok Shuberry, I'll wait for as long as you need to realise that you're amazing, talented, and all those sappy things. Although I don't seem like it, I'll always be here for you, because I love you," He muttered the last part. Kokichi was sure his face was red as a tomato now. Damn you, feelings! Though it was well worth it for the blinding smile Shuichi was wearing now.

He swore he saw tears threatening to spill out of those eyes that he loved so much. Well, the detective has always been such a crybaby. "Thank you," Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi's small figure tightly. The smaller boy buried his face in the crook of his detective's neck and littered kisses along his shoulder. Movie forgotten, they spent their night with heartfelt touches and longing glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen fanfics where authors emphasise Kichi's insecurities, I decided to try a hand with Shuichi's. Bleak ending, but hope you enjoyed anyway!


	5. Proposal (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write for another prompt but ended up writing another proposal fic. It rly b like that.😪😪

"Shumai! Are you done yet?" Kokichi rolled his eyes as he once again got another excuse from his boyfriend. The small leader groaned and slid his back along the brown door which served as a barrier between the two boys. He yelped when his body fell against the carpeted floor, and he was met with two yellowish-grey eyes seemingly laced with mirth.

"I'm ready," Shuichi smirked. With puffed up cheeks, Kokichi hastily grabbed the hand offering him up. "About time!" the smaller boy huffed but sucked in a breath when he saw his boyfriend's form. Navy hair slicked back, thin eyeliner lining his eyelids and a choker that he was oh so familiar with hugging his slim neck.

They _were_ going to a fancy restaurant, so Kokichi more or less expected his boyfriend to be all dolled up, but holy hell he's one lucky guy. Shuichi had always been the one who liked to dress up, wanting to 'look the best for his boyfriend'. Little did he know Kokichi loved him despite whatever he wore.

Pink lightly dusted his cheeks as Shuichi cupped his warming cheeks with gentle hands and planted kisses all over his face. "You're beautiful," Trying to will his blush away, Kokichi hid his face in his boyfriend's chest, immediately getting engulfed in a hug. "Come on, let's go already!" his boyfriend's light giggles resounded over his muffled voice. After planting a little kiss on his head, only then Shuichi released him from the warm cage.

Little purple tendrils of hair jumped as Kokichi bounced to the door, not without grabbing the checkered scarf folded neatly-courtesy of Shuichi-on a drawer. Opening the door, he was immediately washed by a cool breeze. Noticing his boyfriend's shivering, Shuichi made sure he was perfectly bundled up in scarves before letting him leave the house.

With a warm feeling in his heart, Kokichi started up the car once his detective finished locking the house and kept behind the security of a seatbelt. Kokichi started to drive, but not before putting on anime soundtracks which would be perfect for his monologuing. The leader saw his boyfriend quirk a smile at the corner of his eye and grinned.

.

"Kokichi Ouma," the waiter nodded and pointed to their table. Kokichi hugged his boyfriend's arm as he got them their table, which he had strategically chosen-it had the perfect view of the sunset, perfect for his Shumai-complete with the romantic ambience provided by a little candle.

The little leader skipped over to their table and pulled out Shuichi's chair. "After you, my love," Shuichi rolled his eyes at the display but gave the leader a little peck on the cheek which made his heart do flips. Giddy, he went and sat in his chair with flustered happiness.

Kokichi cupped his cheek and gazed at the raven while Shuichi shyly smiled from beneath his bangs. A waiter interrupted them every now and then but other than that, the evening couldn't have gone better. After they finished their meals the weight in Kokichi's pocket couldn't be heavier.

The leader broke into a sweat as he contemplated on whether he should do this or not, whether if he was enough for the world's most amazing detective who was patient enough to break through his walls, showering him in endless affection all the while. _He offered me his heart unconditionally, so I should prove just how much I love him, with all my heart._

With newfound confidence, Kokichi readied himself. "Shu-" "Kichi-" They both burst into laughter. With a patient smile, Shuichi nudged him on. "You go first, sweetheart," Kokichi took a deep breath.

"Shu, Shumai, my beloved Shu-shu, the love of my life, the owner of my heart. You've been with me through thick and thin, especially during my darkest moments, when everything seemed like it didn't matter anymore. Whenever I felt as if I'm falling apart, you're always there to keep me on my toes. From the moment we met, I knew that you're someone I would cherish with all my heart. I know I'm not much, and I can be a lot to h-handle, but you never left, even when everyone else did. So, I ask you today, Shuichi Saihara, will you be my second in command and join me in conquering the world?" Kokichi felt tears threatening to fall at the corner of his eyes, but tried his hardest to stay strong. Such weakness was beneath a Supreme leader like him.

Kokichi took out the little box-he wasnt one for government involvement but he would do anything to be united with his one and only detective-and opened it to reveal a simple band, he didn't need an extravagant ring to prove his love to his detective.

Swallowing, Kokichi raised his head and saw Shuichi bawling his eyes out. The smaller male hurriedly walked to the opposite chair and gently pulled away from his boyfriend's hands that were rubbing his eyes desperately away from his face. The sight he was met with made his heartache.

His beloved's eyes were bloodshot, and tears were still running down his face, but he had the biggest smile on his face. "Yes..! A million times yes, my little leader," Kokichi face broke into a relieved smile and he brought their foreheads together. He tilted his face and littered kisses all over the still sobbing boy's face. "Nishishishi! My beloved Shuichi is such a crybaby,". Despite the beautiful sunset in the background, Kokichi found himself entranced by his lovely detective. His lovely, gentle, loving detective.

"My beloved Shumai. Mine," Puffing out his cheeks, he hugged the raven with gentle protectiveness. Returning the embrace, Shuichi nodded. "And you are mine." Kokichi brought his chair closer so he could comfort his new fiance. He had always been the crybaby of the two. After a few loving rubs, they set off for home, with Kokichi paying for their meals.

After that, they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. They were cuddled up on their shared bed, getting ready to sleep. They spoke in hushed tones, with gentle touches and heartfelt embraces. Kokichi, finally situated in his Shumai's secure arms, slept like a baby that night after Shuichi stroking his hair cradled him off to dreamland. He didn't notice the little sparkles that hovered over his figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most fluffiest piece that I've ever written and it's so shamelessly self indulgent. Enjoy!

"I love you so much."

"Ew, gross," The response was immediate.

 _"We're married!"_ Kokichi grinned gently and Shuichi leaned in for a kiss. "Ew! Shumai got his gross lips on me!" Exasperated, Shuichi smacked him lightly upside his head. "Shut up, you were hugging me like a stuffed teddy bear just now," Purple irises glistened and the detective could feel a headache coming up.

"Wah! My beloved is so mean to me! Did these 5 years of marriage mean nothing to you? Has our spark been lost?" Shuichi shut him up with a chaste kiss. "You could've just asked if you wanted some affection, you know," He smiled fondly as he heard the faint 'nishishishi' from the figure that was currently burying his face in the former's chest.

"That wouldn't be as fun, would it?" The raven rolled his eyes and brought him closer. "You're unbelievable," "You love me anyway!"

At that, Shuichi smiled gently. "You're right, I do. A lot. I hope you know that Kichi," The small leader's ears reddened and Shuichi internally cooed over his husband's cuteness. Even after all these years he still gets flustered when Shuichi showers him in affection. It was because the detective gets so easily flustered and it was usually Kokichi that had always been so open with his affection. Kokichi has voiced this out to him and loved him all the same. Shuichi had his own special ways of showing his husband just how much he loved him anyway.

The raven lovingly stroked a pink-tinted cheek and planted a little kiss there. The leader whined and buried his nose in the crook of the detective's neck. "You're so precious, I love you so much. I'm so happy you chose me," he tightened his hold on the smaller male.

A murmured reply came. "Liar. I'm the one who's lucky you chose me," Shuichi frowned and cupped his cheeks. "Now that's just not true. What have I said about talking that way, Kichi?" The purple eyes that he loved so much just stared back at him with puffed-out cheeks. _Cute_.

Being a mischievous leader of a so-called "evil organization" and a literal pranking king had made their old classmates despise him. What with his little pranks, and teasing, it was easy to say that he wasn't the most likeable person and this had taken a toll on the little leader during their teenage days. Back then, he had hidden his true feelings behind a mask of emotions, when in reality he despised himself. That was when Shuichi had approached him one fateful day, with gentle eyes and a small smile. His little self deprecating tendencies began to lessen gradually as Shuichi coaxed him out of his shell of lies, holding his hand along the way.

Kissing both puffed out cheeks, his boyfriend looked like an angry cat, with its fur all frazzled. Bringing him close, the detective stroked his hair, untangling all the knots and frizzles. Within the 8 years of being with the leader, Shuichi had found out that this was a nice way to help Kokichi relax whenever he was angry or stressed, it never failed to put his constant thinking to rest.

Hearing a satisfied sigh, Shuichi smiled and noisily kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Shu. I know I don't say it as much but I do. A whole lot," Came the murmured reply. The detective hummed and hugged his boyfriend's lithe figure tighter. "I know, Kichi. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Ahh, geez! I'm the one who's supposed to be showering you with attention, not the other way around! Where's my cute, flustered husband a few minutes ago? What did you do to him?" Shuichi grinned as his husband is back to his cheerful, joyous self.

"I dunno, I just found this adorable man on my lap, so I'm good," He retorted, feeling bold. His husband's breath hitched and the raven choked back a laugh. "You've gotta stop doing that!" The smaller male gently banged his chest with clenched fists. Shuichi wiped some tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"No can do, Kichi. I promised to always love you when we exchanged vows 5 years ago," His husband's face brightened like a tomato and it wouldn't be long before he would melt into a puddle of emotions. Luckily, Shuichi is merciful so the little leader was spared. "Geez! You're so sappy, Shu. You're cute so I'll let it slide," The taller male hummed and patted his head. How could someone be so frustratingly adorable? He didn't know.

The sound of the bedroom door opening interrupted their bickering, as little pitter-patters of footsteps neared their spot on the bed. The light of their lives, Shiori, that they adopted not long after their marriage. A bright and imaginative girl, much like his husband.

Her bright golden eyes sparkled as she showed them a piece of paper. "Look! I drew us!" Kokichi gently took the paper from her little hands and cooed. "Ugh, look at this Shu. She can draw so beautifully, just like her father," It was true. The drawing consisted of the three of them, along with a few classmates that they've kept in touch with after all these years like Kaede, Rantaro and a few others.

Kokichi jumped off his lap and lifted Shiori up in the air. "That's my girl! You'll be an evil leader like me in no time!" Shiori giggled loudly as she is flung around gently in Kokichi's arms.

Shuichi's lips quirked up at the endearing sight. Kokichi had always intrigued her with the stories of his life of thieving, and pranking with D.I.C.E. The raven stood up and took the both of them in his arms. Planting kisses on both of their foreheads, he wrapped them in a giant bear hug. "Daddy! I'm going to be an evil leader like papa someday!" Shuichi sighed and patted her little head.

"Kokichi, what did I tell you about telling her all those stories?" His husband huffed. "They're cool, and my baby girl will be someone worthy of being the world's most evil Supreme Leader's heir, isn't that right, Shiori?" Hearing an affirmative hum warmed his heart as he shook his head exasperatedly at the two most important people in his life.

"Come on, let's have some dinner," Shiori and Kokichi cheered with childish mirth and ran to the living room. Shuichi trailed behind them after shutting the door with a soft click.


End file.
